I Thought I Would Never See You Again
by Serena Yvette
Summary: Dawn is a grown woman who became a top coordinator in all the regions. She was bombed by paparazzi 24/7 even after she quit her coordinator career. Dawn was use to it and she didn't mind. Now that Dawn was thirty, she became in charge of all the Pokémon magazines. While hiding from the paparazzi, she runs into a man known as Paul. Dawn never thought she would she this man again.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Serena Yvette her with a…Ikarishipping! I was watching the Diamond and Pearl season and reading FanFictions about this couple and this idea popped into my head. I have no clue how. I think the title is kind of dumb so please don't hate me. It's the best thing I could think of with the plot. So other character will appear at random times. Like May and Brock. I don't own Pokémon but I own the plot.

_Summary: _Dawn is a grown woman who became a top coordinator in all the regions. She was bombed by paparazzi twenty-four seven even after she quit the coordinator career. Dawn was use to it and she didn't mind. Now that Dawn was thirty, she became in charge of Poké Chic magazine and a lot more. She battled when she had time. While hiding from the paparazzi, she runs into a man she thought she seen the last off, Paul.

_Poke_

Even at the age of thirty Dawn still looks like the day she started on her adventure expect longer hair and other stuff if you know what I mean. BTW, Dawn isn't married.

_Poke_

Normal POV

A woman with long blue hair that was held high in a bun who wore red glasses sat at a desk in a large office. The desk was facing a white two seated sofa along with two white arm chairs on either side of it. Behind the woman's desk was a large window that looked over the city. There was a flat screen T.V that was next to the black double doors along with a black sectional facing the T.V. On the ceiling was a mounted flat screen T.V that could be lowered to face her desk. There was also a lot more to her office but sometimes it was too much to describe. An intercom on the woman's desk started buzzing.

"Miss Berlitz, you twelve o'clock appointment is here." A voice on the intercom said. Miss Berlitz pressed a button on the intercom.

"Thank you Mrs. Maple. Send her in." Miss Berlitz said.

"One more thing while I have you Dawn. Can I take some time off? My husband is having trouble with our new son." Mrs. Maple asked.

"Of course May. We are best friends. I think this may be the thousandth time I said this but congrats on getting married to Drew and giving birth to Drew Jr." Dawn laughed.

"Oh shut up! Drew picked out the name!" May complained over the intercom.

"May Maple, do you think you can talk to your boss like that? That is unacceptable. For that tonight we are having a girl's night out." Dawn said strictly before laughing.

"I hate you! I thought you were going to fire me!" May laughed.

"I'll text you more about the girl's night out but just send in my appointment please." Dawn said.

"On it Dawn." May said as the intercom went dead. Dawn started typing on her computer when her door opened but Dawn didn't notice.

"Miss Berlitz?" A voice asked. Dawn looked up to see the Water Type Gym Leader of Kanto grinning at her. In her hands was briefcase that had the water type symbol on it. She wore a loose yellow sweatshirt and blue jeans while her long hair was in a regular ponytail. The red hair woman had flip flops on as if she came from a beach.

"You must be my twelve o'clock appointment. I must say you don't get dressed up for the interview." Dawn laughed standing up. She wore a dark pink skirt that went to her knees and dark pink blazer over her white shirt. She also had black flats on as she walked over to the woman. The red headed woman put down her briefcase to hug Dawn.

"It's so good to see you again Misty." Dawn said.

"It's been forever Dawn." Misty said. Dawn gestured for her friend to sit down. Misty picked up her briefcase and sat down across from Dawn.

"So why did you make an appointment when you could have texted me?" Dawn asked.

"Well, Jamie threw my phone into the pool. I lost all my contacts." Misty laughed nervously. Dawn laughed. Jamie was Misty's and Ash's child. She was about a year old.

"Of course she did. So what's up?" Dawn asked spinning around in her chair. She was usually more formal but around her friends she didn't care.

"Well, I need an ad in "Gym Leaders Covers" because I'm going to need some time off. I don't want challengers to come to the gym if I'm not even there. If they are smart they would read "Gym Leaders Covers" to find out what type of Gym Leader I am but if they are like Ash…Well you know." Misty laughed.

"Okay, what's up with the briefcase? You were never the formal type, I mean look at your outfit." Dawn said.

"Funny. I brought this because I typed up a tiny article on the ad." Misty glared. Dawn stuck out her hand for the article. Misty opened her briefcase and handed a file to her friend. Dawn opened the file to get interrupted by her intercom.

"DAWN ASK MISTY TO COME TO GIRL'S NIGHT OUT!" Misty yelled over the intercom.

"That was probably a bad idea to make May your secretary." Misty laughed.

"HEY! I CAN HEAR YOU MISTY!" May growled.

"What? I wanted to have my best friend close to me but there were no other open jobs. I wasn't about to fire a random person for May. I just notice that you toke a five hour plane ride her to Kalos from Kanto." Dawn said.

"Well I needed to get this ad going and Ash got his phone throw into the pool along with Pikachu. So I told him I was going to hang out with you and maybe even May for at least a week. Ash said he was cool with it." Misty explained.

"May get in here! NOW!" Dawn yelled.

"W-what?" May stuttered over the Dawn suddenly yelling.

"You heard me! Get in here!" Dawn growled.

"O-okay." May said as the intercom went dead.  
"What was that for?" Misty asked.

"Nothing! I just want her in here so we can all talk. She doesn't need to yell over the intercom." Dawn explained.

"Nice job in scaring her." Misty laughed. After talking for a few minutes, May walked in.  
"W-what? Why were you yelling?" She asked.

"SIT DOWN!" Dawn yelled and tried not to laugh. May yelped and sat down next to Misty.

"Y-yes?" May asked. Everyone was scared of Dawn when she was angry.

"What's up?" Dawn asked.

"What?" May asked confused.

"Nothing is wrong May. Dawn just wanted you in here so we could all talk and you wouldn't be talking to us over the intercom." Misty explained.

"I HATE YOU!" May yelled standing up. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE REALLY GOING TO FIRE ME!"

"Sorry but I'm really not. That was funny." Dawn laughed. May puffed out her cheeks and toke the hair tie from Dawn's bun letting her hair fall down.

"You're fired." Dawn glared before bursting into laughs. The three friends laughed and talked until it was twelve thirty and there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Dawn said. The door opened to a girl with light brown hair.

"Yes Alexa?" Dawn asked.

"I'm sorry are you busy?" Alexa asked pointed towards May and Misty.

"No not at all. What do you need?" Dawn asked. Alexa was chief editor of Dawn's magazine company. If anything happened to her, Alexa would be in charge.

"I was wondering if you have any ads you need to print up." Alexa stated.

"Yes I actually have one for "Gym Leaders Covers" in the Kanto section of the magazine." Dawn explained. Alexa walked over to Dawn's desk and toke the file.  
"Have a nice day." Alexa mumbled as she headed for the door.

"Actually Alexa, can you take over for the rest of the day? I want to relax for the rest of the day with my friends." Dawn asked.

"Of course ma'am." Alexa said.

"Were leaving?" May asked.

"To hang out and set up for girl's night out." Dawn explained.

"Okay let's do it." Misty said.

The girls headed out to Dawn's limo that Alexa called for them. They saw a sleek black limo waiting for them outside.

"Miss Berlitz, fine day isn't it?" The driver asked.

"Yes it is Jonathon. My friends and I would like to be to my house. Please be fast about it because of the paparazzi." Dawn said. Speak of the devil and he shall come because paparazzi started driving down the street like a maniac. Jonathon opened the door for the three girls. After the three girls got in, Jonathon speed towards Dawn's home.  
"This is crazy! How do you deal with it?" May asked.

"Why did you give up on your dream of being a top coordinator?" Dawn asked.

"Well after Drew purposed, I lost interested in contests to spend time with him. He thought that same. I was thinking to quit and go back into the lime light but then I found out I was pregnant so I didn't." May sighed.

"Oh yeah! How's Drew Jr?" Misty laughed.

"SHUT UP! DREW PICKED OUT THE NAME AND WE OUR SON DJ!" May yelled. The two remaining girls laughed as the limo pulled up to a mansion. The gates had the letters D and B on it in cursive.

"I still can't believe you are a billionaire." Misty commented.

"I'm a millionaire thank you very much. I hate being rich because it is too much. I rather be ten again and go on crazy adventures with Ash and Brock." Dawn sighed.

"Are you hitting on my man?" Misty glared.

"I'm not! I just miss going all around Sinnoh with them. I don't like Ash in that way and Brock is like forty now. Even if I did like Ash that way, I wouldn't do anything about it because he's your husband." Dawn explained. Misty soften her glare as the gates opened. The limo pulled up in front of the mansion and Jonathon opened the door.

"Thank you." Dawn said. Jonathon nodded as the girls went into the mansion. Dawn gave a tour to the girls. That lasted until about three o'clock. After that, the girls talked until six.

"I have to go. Drew and DJ are probably freaking out." May said.

"Yeah, I have to meet with Clemont too." Misty said.

"Okay, Samantha! Can you show these two out?" Dawn asked a maid running by.

"Of course ma'am." Samantha said and lead Dawn's two best friends out of the house. Dawn yawned and made her way towards her bedroom. Dawn opened the door to see pink walls and a red carpet. She also saw a king size bed with a blue canopy. On the bed was a pink blanket and red pillows. It was in the center of the room facing a flat screen T.V that toke up the whole wall. In front of the couch was a hot pink sofa. In one of the corners of the room was a desk. In front of the door was glass double doors covered by light pink curtains that lead to the balcony. In the opposite corner of the desk was a walk in closet. There was also a door that lead to the master bathroom and another door that lead to her Pokémon's room. Whenever she went out, she let them roam around in there and explore the mansion. Dawn caught a lot of new Pokémon over the years as well. Dawn yawned and went to her closet. She changed out of her formal work clothes and into a light pink night top and a darker pink pajama pants. Dawn yawned once again and snuggled into bed. It was a good thing tomorrow was her day off.

_Poke_

Hi! End of the first chapter! Sorry for a lot of "Dawn did that and then she did this." It's the first chapter please give me a break. I just want to set up the plot so I don't have to explain a lot of things in the next chapter. So yeah bye!


	2. Chapter 2

*Hello! Serena Yvette here with the next chapter!* Sorry if I toke forever to write this chapter or it felt like forever to me. My internet access sucks and I had the chapter written but I couldn't go online. So I figured out how to open and close my chapters and stories. I starred how I will open and close the chapters. So there's a time skip just to save time as Dawn walks through her mansion. Anyways a few things are changing in this chapter like my story format and stuff. I'll let you figure that out. By the way, I made up a last name for Kenny. Anyways to the reviews!

**Reviews**

**CookieNCreamNess: **First of all, I love your picture! Nothing to do with the review but I love it. It's cute! So thanks for the nice start and how it seems interesting. But I felt like that was something Drew would do, name his son Drew Jr. So thanks for liking the story and the review!

**Reviews**

So yeah…Story time!

**Dawn POV**

I was sleeping soundly in my bed until I heard soft music playing. I yawned and stretched. I placed my feet on the carpet and dragged my feet to the doors that lead to my balcony. I opened the door to see two Kricketunes who were making the soft music. I smiled and went back into my room. Maybe I hang out with May and Misty. I walked into my closet to get dressed and then I'll message them. I walk into my closet and skim through my outfits. A black dress that went a little past my knees with a pink sash caught my eye. I changed into and grabbed a pair of black flats. I also grabbed a black floppy hat and white sunglasses. Just in case I did went out. I didn't want to be crowded by paparazzi. I also grabbed a black clutch as I walked out of my closet putting my hair in a messy ponytail. I sat on my bed and threw my hat and sunglasses next to me. I reach for my iPhone which was in a pink case with blue gems on the back on my nightstand to see I have one new message. It was from Leaf. I opened it to see it was from Leaf.

_Dawn! You'll never believe it! Gary proposed! I nearly fainted after I said yes! Text me back, Leaf_

I smiled to myself. Finally Gary proposed. I started typing my response to her.

_Do you think I'm dumb Leaf? I knew Gary was going to proposed but I didn't know when. He had the hots for you since middle school. But to be honest, I thought you were going to say no. You always say he is such a flirt and would never date him. When you said you two were going out, you pretty much shocked everyone. But I'm happy for you. You better invite me to your wedding. XOXO,_

_Dawn_

I sent the message and started texting May.

_Hey May. Just woke up and I want get out of my house. So want to head to the mall or something? If not text me later and we can plan for girl's night out. I'll talk to you later. XOXO,_

_Dawn_

I sighed as I sent the message. I really did want to get out because I'm always indoors hiding from the dang paparazzi. I scrolled through my settings and placed my phone on vibrate and stuck it in my clutch. I got up from my bed and head to my basement. My basement had an underground passage that behind my house. That was how I got in and out of my house not wanting paparazzi to mess with me.

**Time Skip: Dawn's now in Lumiose City **

**Dawn POV**

I walked through the crowded roads of Lumiose City. I felt my phone go off in my clutch. I opened my clutch and grabbed my phone. It was a text from May.

_Hey Dawn! Sorry but I'm busy with D.J. But I don't care if there's an earthquake because we are having a girl's night out! We haven't hung out in forever! Misty is coming if you like it or not. I told her that it's this Saturday night. So bye,_

_May_

I smiled. It will be nice to hang out with both of them. Too bad Leaf is in Kanto and is probably planning for her wedding. I started typing a text back to May.

_Don't you mean Drew Jr? But yeah it will be cool to hang out with you and Misty. I love how you made the ultimate choice that it's Saturday night. Don't Misty and I get a say in that? XOXO, _

_Dawn_

I sent the message to May. I didn't have a problem with Saturday night. I just want to make May mad. I smiled as a huge wind blew through the city. I looked up to see a Flygon flying over the city. It was a huge one at that because people around me were losing their hood, hats, and a few of the girls on the street hair were being messed up causing chaos. Was this Flygon wild? I wanted to scream as my hat flew off and someone bumped into me. I fell onto the ground and my sunglasses went flying. Why me? I scrambled to my feet and tried to get my glasses because my hat was already flying to North Boulevard. But my luck would have it as someone stepped on my glasses breaking them. Why? Maybe I can get home fast. I started rushing out of the plaza and kept my head down low. It wasn't hard since the Flygon was still causing chaos. Okay, everything is going good. Just get out and I'll be fine.

"Is that Dawn Berlitz?" An excided voice asked. Dang it, I jinxed myself.

"It is! That's Dawn Berlitz!" A voice confirmed.

"Could you please wait Miss Berlitz? I would love to interview you!" A voice asked. The paparazzi are here too?

"Miss Berlitz is it true that you and four time top coordinator Kenny Jackson are dating?" Another paparazzi person asked. I didn't need this. I glance over my shoulder to see a mob after me. I growled as I started running for my magazine company because there's no way I can make it home in time. I could still hear pounding footsteps behind me, fans asking for autographs, and paparazzi asking questions. I don't think I'll make it home or to the company before I get mobbed so time for a detour. I toke a sharp right into an ally. I heard chaos from the mob as if not expect me to do that. I have been in a mob a few times so I know what I'm doing. I toke a left into the ally. I held my back against the wall waiting to know when to leave.

"Where is she? I need an autograph from my heroine!" A fan exclaimed.

"Maybe she's running because she is dating Kenny!" Someone suggested. I started making my way down the alley. I pray they don't come down this way. I glance over my shoulder to see if anyone was following me. No one was. That was good. I turn my attention back to the path in front of me to see a blue jacket in front of me.  
"EEEKKKK!" I screamed as I fell onto the ground. My head feel right on the concrete. Ouch. I got up and rubbed my head. I look to see a tan hand in front of me. It was a blur though. I hesitantly grabbed it. The person pulled me up to my feet.

"Uh thanks." I said a little embarrassed.

"Just watch where you're going." The voice growled. My vision finally cleared from me banging my head against cold rock. I saw a man around my age that had purple hair. He wore a blue jacket with a purple shirt underneath and blue jeans. He looked familiar.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"Whatever troublesome girl." He mumbled. The man started walking away. Wait a second. He called me troublesome girl. No one called me that since my journey with Ash and Brock.

"Paul?" I hesitantly asked. The man froze and looked at me.

"Yeah?" He asked. My god. I'm talking to Paul Shinji. Wait, I remember being sent an article in "Champions of The Regions" about him. It said something about how he became the Champion of Hoenn and Sinnoh. It also said he never really cared about being champion but it was just a goal and nothing more. I remember it saying he was starting a training Dojo somewhere.

"Wow, I thought I would never see you again." I thought aloud. I gasped and covered my mouth. I didn't mean to say that! But I really thought after my journey with Ash and Brock, I thought I would never see him again. I have to admit I had a tiny crush on him when I was ten years old.

"Who are you?" Paul asked me.

"Dawn. Dawn Berlitz. I travel around with your old rival, Ash. Ash Ketchum." I sighed. Paul just looked at me confused.

**Paul POV**

I just bumped into this woman and she said her name was Dawn. Dawn? As in the annoying cheerful girl who I meet with a few times while I traveled trough Sinnoh? Wait, Dawn Berlitz? Isn't she the chic who runs most magazines around the world? Wow. I never thought I would see her again. I guess she thought the same since she blurted it out. She was always a loud mouth.

"So?" I asked.

"Well I just thought I would never see you again." She said. I could tell she was trying to keep calm.

"Whatever." I mumbled and started leaving again.

"Well it was nice seeing you again!" Dawn cheered. She still has that same cheerful attitude I _use_ to like.

**End of Chapter**

Yay! End of Chapter 2! So Dawn had a crush on Paul and Paul _use _to like Dawn. Interesting. So I was thinking about the plot and if everything goes as plan, this story should be about twenty chapters long. So what do you think about the new format? Should I keep it or throw it out the window? But sorry if it seams like a cliff hanger. I felt like that was a good place to leave it. *Bye for now!*


	3. Chapter 3

Serena Yvette here with the next chapter! I thought I would mix things up and make it May's POV. Don't know why. But yeah basically, it was Thursday when Dawn and Paul meet again. During the week, Dawn, Misty, and May talk about girl's night out. Which is today. So to the reviews!

**Reviews**

**Chapter 2 Review by jtibb64: **Thanks for calling the story great! I felt like Dawn trying to make May made about her son's name was going to be funny. But yeah, Dawn and Paul should become close in this or the next chapter. Not sure. The plot is still bouncing around in my head.

**Chapter 1 Review by Sakura Touko: **Thanks for the review and calling the story interesting! But you don't have to worry! Usually as soon as I posted a chapter, I'll be working on another.

**Chapter 2 Review by Sakura Touko: **Well, thanks for being charmed. I love writing so it takes about two days max for a chapter or story to be posted.

**Reviews**

So yeah…Story time!

**Saturday Night**

**May POV**

"Blah!" D.J yelled pushing away his food.

"Come on D.J. Eat up for mommy." I sighed. D.J crossed him arms and turned his head away from the spoon. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Drew yelled. As he walked past the kitchen.

"No you are not. You are feeding your son." I growled as I got up. I walked past him and handed him D.J's baby food.

"Huh?" Drew asked. I glared at him and gestured down towards my outfit which was covered in baby food.

"This is the third outfit I had to change since your son won't take his food. I have been calling for your help for about ten minutes and you were nowhere to be seen. So help me Hayden, you are going feed your child which you named while I take a break." I growled.

"Yes ma'am." He laughed and went to D.J's high chair. I swear I could kill him sometimes. I opened the door to see Dawn and Misty. Dawn wore a white dress with a yellow sash that went to her knees and had a black sweater on. Her hair was let down with her famous yellow clips. Misty wore grey shorts and a yellow crop top. Misty had her hair in her famous side ponytail that was a little different now that her hair was so long.

"Hey!" Dawn cheered.

"Hi." I replied.

"What's with the outfit?" Misty asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Tonight is girl's night out." Dawn explained. I mentally slapped myself for not remembering.

"Oh yeah! I'll be ready in five minutes." I yelled and started running towards the room I share with Drew.

"You better hurry or else you're fired!" Misty laughed.

"You're not my boss Misty so back off!" I yelled. I made my way up the stairs before Dawn could agree with Misty. I opened the door to my room to see green wallpaper and hardwood floor. I also a queen sized in the corner next to a window. At the end of the bed was a dresser. I could see a reasonable size flat screen T.V on the wall and a closet on next to it. It wasn't the best but it would work. I got to the dresser and pulled out a pink spaghetti strap shirt with a red skirt that went to my knees. I also grabbed my old red bandana. I was good to go! I walked back down stairs to see the girls let themselves in and the door was closed.

"Hey." I waved. The girls waved to and started going out.

"Bye Drew!" I shouted following the girls.

"Wait, what?" Drew asked coming out of the kitchen.

"I'm going out." I said blankly.

"You're leaving me alone with D.J?" Drew asked.

"Drew Jr." Misty coughed and corrected. I glared at her.

"I'll be back soon. I love you." I said as I kissed on the cheek.

"Love you too." He sighed. Then crying was heard and he went back into the kitchen. The girls and I left my house and we saw a black mustang.

"Who's car?" I asked.

"Neither. It's a rental while I'm here." Misty explained. I nodded my head as we piled in to the car.

"Where are we even going?" I asked.

"You're the one who suggested we go out on Saturday night and we even told you where we were going." Dawn explained. I just gave her a blank look.

"A dance club." Misty sighed.

"What about the paparazzi?" I asked. Both girls glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you even listen when we talk or even read our text?" Dawn asked. I shook my head trying not to laugh.

"The club doesn't allow paparazzi. It is pretty much a trainer club." Misty sighed.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. The two rolled their eyes as we made it to the dance club. I was going to ask what the name of the club is but that would just make them mad.

"Oh yeah! I ran into Paul Thursday." Dawn said as she turned in the passenger seat to face me.

"Really? That jerk?" I asked. Dawn nodded her head.

"Wait, Paul as in the guy with no emotion what's so ever?" Misty asked. Dawn and I nodded our heads.

"I think I remember him. He challenged my gym before." Misty mentioned.

"Yeah and he challenged my dad's gym before he retired and gave the gym to Max. I think when Max was a gym leader, Paul came back again because of the sudden type change of the gym and he needed that badge to challenge the Elite Four." I said.

"You didn't hear?" Dawn asked. Misty and I looked confused.

"He's the champion of Sinnoh and Hoenn." Dawn explained.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Guys? Can we talk about this later? We're here." Misty said. I look out the window to see we are in a parking lot.

"Okay!" Dawn cheered. We all went inside the club.  
"This place is booming!" I exclaimed.

"Yup." Misty said blankly. We sat at a table which was on the edge of the dance floor.

"So you really saw that jerk and he's a two timing champion?" I asked Dawn. Dawn simply nodded her head.

"How did you know that he was a two timing champion? Did you keep tabs on him because you like him?" Misty laughed. I laughed too. Dawn's cheeks turned to a light pink shade. She was blushing!

"N-no! It's not like that! I was sent an article about him a while ago! I _don't _like him! At all!" Dawn shrieked. Misty and I continued to laugh.  
"Shut up! Paul Shinji is the last person on Earth I would like!" Dawn yelled to us.

"That's not true Dawn. I remember when we were about twelve you texted me that you had a crush on him." I stated. That made Dawn's cheeks from pink to red.

"S-shut up! That was like twenty years ago!" Dawn stuttered. Misty and I just laughed harder.

"Maybe seeing him again made you like him again." Misty suggested. Dawn just crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on them.

"I hate you both." She mumbled. Misty and I only laughed harder.

"No you don't! You love us!" I said in a fake cheery voice.

"No, I really hate you." Dawn mumbled. Misty and I only laughed at our friend.

E**nd of Chapter**

End of the chapter! Sorry if it's a short chapter. My plan is having Paul and Dawn meet again next chapter. So I want to start that off in the begin of the chapter. So if I didn't mention this before, the story is being taken place in Kalos because it has the press thing. Too lazy to look it up. So yeah. Bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Serena Yvette here with the next chapter! Yay! But not yay because Dawn and Paul get in a fight. All started with Paul insulting Dawn's way of training. Also, I'M SO SORRY! I have quarter finals in school so I was "banned" from the computer until the tests were over. They are over and thank god! I promise it won't take like ten days for another chapter. So yeah…The reviews!

**Reviews**

**Chapter 2 Review by CookiesNCreamNess: **Yup! They meet once again! Paul use to like Dawn. Not anymore though or was Paul lying and liked Dawn the whole time? Hmmm, questions. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 3 Review by CookiesNCreamNess: **Thanks. Yeah poor Drew. He's stuck with Drew Jr. and May's friends make fun of her for it. But they aren't trying to be mean to her. Just messing with May. Yup, Dawn likes Paul but Dawn isn't admitting it. So she suffers from her friends. They will meet as soon as I am done ranting! That should be interesting. Like I said before, I usually update in two days max. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 3 Review by Sakura Touko: **Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 2 Review by Guest: **Yup Paul "use" to like Dawn. That won't stay for long. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 3 Review by pikaKix33: **Yup! Dawn was being cute by insulting her friends. But thanks so much! I do plan on continuing this story all the way! Yup but I'm not getting fired anytime soon. Thanks for reading!

**Reviews**

So to my favorite time, story time!

**Dawn POV**

I walked down the streets of Lumiose City with Buneary. I wore a grey sweatshirt and pink shorts. I had the hood cover my hair and I wore pink sunglasses. I wanted to train with Buneary and still get out of the house. I hope there won't be another Flygon today.

"Where do you think we should train Buneary?" I asked the brown rabbit.

"Buneary! Bun!" She shouted. Buneary started jumping up and down and was using her ears to point somewhere. I look to see she was pointing to a sign. I read it.

"_Dynamite Dojo."_

"Okay then let's go!" I cheered. Buneary started running into the building and I followed laughing. We got in to see a lobby.

"Umm, excuse me but where is the dojo?" I asked the lady at the desk.

"The dojo? That's on the third floor." The woman said.

"Thank you." I said. I walked over to the elevator and pressed a button. Once the doors opened Buneary and I got in. I pressed the third button and the elevator started moving.  
"Bun!" Buneary yelled.  
"Yeah Buneary?" I asked. Buneary use her ears and pointed to her head and then mine. I was confused at first until I knew she wanted me to take my hood off.

"I don't know Buneary."

"Buneary!" She pouted. I sighed. It was a dojo in an office building. It wouldn't be that crowded. If someone calls paparazzi, I'm using Togekiss to fly out.

"Fine Buneary. Just stop pouting." I sighed as I pulled down my hood. I toke off my shades and put them in my pocket.

"Bun!" Buneary cheered. I know this was a bad idea but I didn't want Buneary to pout. The elevator door opened to the third floor to see Paul. He wore a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. He was walking around.

"Uh hey Paul," I said awkwardly. He looked up to me.

"What are you doing here troublesome?" Paul asked me.

"I came here with my Buneary to train." I explained.

"Bun!" Buneary waved. He looked to Buneary and then me.

"I see you still haven't evolve her yet. Twenty years and counting." Paul mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I asked crossing my arms. After twenty years, he is still insulting people on their way of training.

"Buneary?" Buneary asked and glared.

"Your Buneary hasn't evolved in twenty years. It's either weaker than I thought or you been neglecting it." Paul explained.

"Buneary!" Buneary yelled.

"Buneary is strong thank you very much and I haven't been neglecting her! Even if I was Paul, you shouldn't be talking! You didn't care for your Pokémon very much! You basically just used them as tools for battling! If one Pokémon wasn't good enough for you, you would just release it!" I growled.

"Whatever." Paul mumbled.

"Let's go Buneary." I sighed and walked back into the elevator. Buneary followed but turn to look Paul. Ice shot out from her mouth and it froze the ground Paul was walking on. He ended up tripping and face planted onto the ice.  
"Buneary!" Buneary yelled and came into the elevator. Paul got up and glared at me. I only smirked as the elevator door closed.

"Good job Buneary." I laughed.

"Bun!" Buneary smiled. Paul did deserve that.

**Paul POV**

I picked myself up from the ice covered floors. Stupid troublesome girl. Stupid dojo. This even wasn't my dojo. I was watching it for some karate dude who was ranting about how he needed a champion to guard his dojo. I only did it so he would leave me alone. I would never name something "Dynamite Dojo." Speaking of the karate dude, he came.

"Thank you again-WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DOJO!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry but that's not my problem." I mumbled. I walked over to the elevator and pressed the first floor button. The karate dude was freaking out as the doors slid open. I walked in and waiting for the doors to close so I won't here that dude freaking. Why was that troublesome girl everywhere I went? But somehow she was always on my mind. I growled. What is happening to me? I started heading to my own dojo. It was named, "_Top Training." _I didn't want to name it that but my niece named it. She wasn't _as _annoying as her brothers. Reggie ended up marrying Maylene and they had three kids. The oldest was Ryan. He was about eleven. Ryan always toke his father's apron and ends up tripping. Margret was the middle child. She was the one who named the dojo and she was about nine. She was always pumped about battling. I think she will be the one who will take over the gym. Then the last one was Richie. He was about two months now. Maylene always worried he would get made fun of because he has pink hair. My dojo was off the near Magenta Plaza. I opened the door to my dojo.

"Morning Mr. Shinji," The receptionist said. Her name was Willa White. I nodded my head.

"One more thing Mr. Shinji, a girl came by wanting to train. Conway was here so I said she could train. He just left on his lunch break and she is still training. I hope that's okay." Willa said. I nodded my head. Conway was one of my senseis.  
"That's fine." I said. I walked into the training area and was shocked.

"Buneary use Dizzy Punch on the ice!" Dawn ordered. The battle field was covered in ice. Buneary's ears started glowing and she flipped to landed on her ears. She glided across the ice.

"Now use Bounce to shatter the ice!" Dawn smiled. Buneary used her ears to jump to land on the ice. She then jumped high into the air while spinning. When she landed, ice shards shattered all around creating a slight sparkle.  
"Nice work Buneary! We still have it!" Dawn smiled.

"Buneary," Buneary cheered.  
"Maybe we can bring Piplup here tomorrow and create an ice whirl pool. Then he can use Peck to shatter the ice while you glide around the edge of the Whirl Pool with Dizzy Punch." Dawn thought. Buneary smiled and nodded but glared when she saw me.  
"Bun," Buneary shouted and pointed to me. Dawn looked confused but turned to me.  
"Oh hey Paul," Dawn said bitterly. I was _actually _shocked at her attitude. Dawn has always been cheerful and never talked like that. I hid my shocked face.  
"Troublesome," I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened at your dojo." Dawn sighed.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"Buneary used Ice Beam and froze the floor. That must have been a pain to clean up after it melted.

I shook my head. "That wasn't my dojo."

"Huh?" Dawn asked.  
"_This _is my dojo." I explained.

"Then whose dojo was it?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. I never got his name." I shrugged.  
"Well I am sorry that you feel. Is there any way I ca-" Dawn began. The door opening cut her off. A girl with red hair and a girl with brown hair came in. I know that the red head is Misty Waterflower, Water Type Gym Leader in Kanto. Wait, no. Her name was Misty Ketchum. She married Ash?! I didn't know the brunette though.

"Hey Dawn." Misty waved.

"So are you and Paul on a date?" The brunette snickered. How did my name? Well, I guess she could have read a magazine article about me but she doesn't look like the type to read that. I glance at Dawn and her cheeks were red. She was blushing.

"S-shut up May Hayden," Dawn growled. The girl known as May laughed along with Misty.

"But how did you know I was here?" Dawn asked.

"We had a friend hack into your phone to tell us where you were." Misty smirked.  
"Serena or Iris?" Dawn sighed.

"Serena," Misty and May said in usion.  
"Of course," Dawn mumbled.

"Now come on! Drew is watching D.J and we can hang out!" May smiled.

"Drew Jr." Misty and Dawn said together. May glared at them both but that didn't stop May from taking Dawn's arm and dragging her out.

"Buneary," Buneary said as she hoped after her trainer.

"Bye Paul," Dawn called over her shoulder.

"Bye troublesome," I replied. I started walking to my office. I stopped for a second to glance at Dawn. She was smiling at me even though her friends were dragging her away. I _actually _smiled back. The door slammed and that's when I knew what I done. Did I smile at her? I think I'm catching something. I sighed as I walked into my office.

**End of Chapter**

Oh! Paul smiled back at Dawn! Does that mean something? But don't worry; I'm going to update more. So yeah…Bye for now! 


	5. Chapter 5

Serena Yvette here with the next chapter! Yay! I finally found time to update! So first off, I'm so sorry! I was so sick last month so my parents once again banned me from the computer. Then this month, my stupid sister broke the computer! Here's the deal. We aren't allowed to have drinks near the computer because they can be knocked over on the computer. So she grabs her drink and has near the computer. So it gets knocked over! So she's still grounded and we finally got the computer living again. So again I'm sorry. So yeah…Reviews!

**Reviews**

**Chapter 4 Review by CookiesNCreamNess: **Paul doesn't like Dawn. He LOVES her…Or not yet anyways. I don't know. I'm crazy. But he smiled and thanks! Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 4 Review by FallenSnowflakes33: **Thank you so much! Like so much! This chapter might be even better! There is a MANGER surprise. I'm not even kidding. It is such a shock to me, to you, and to Dawn. Bye and thanks for reading!

**Chapter 4 Review by Sakura Touko: **Thanks so much! I like how people like you and CookiesNCreamNess post a review on like every chapter. That makes me so happy knowing the people who starts reading, keeps reading. So thanks so much! Thanks for reading.

**Reviews**

Onward towards the best part!

**Paul POV**

I was in my office doing some paper work. Dawn officially signed up for a membership at my Dojo. I was glad she would be here more often. Wait…Did I say I was glad? UGH! I am catching something! My hand flew to my forehead to see if I had a temperature. I couldn't tell if I had one because I heard a noise outside. I groaned and opened my door. I saw a red head, a brunette and a blue hair girl. What were they being here? Only Dawn has a membership!

"Oh hey Paul," Dawn waved.  
"Your boyfriend is here!" May cheered.  
"S-shut up Maple!" Dawn growled while blushing. I growled too.

"Wait, why did you call her Maple when her new last name is Hayden?" Misty asked. May nodded also wanting an answer.

"Because I can do that!" Dawn growled.

"I bet it's because you forget I'm married and you're not." May smirked.

"Uh you better run May." Misty warned seeing that her friend had a killer expression. I just notice dawn had a hood on along with glasses. So she could chase after May. I smirked. This was going to be fun.

"Oh no." May shrieked as she ran out of the dojo.

"GET BACK HERE MAY HAYDEN!" Dawn yelled running after her 'friend.'

"I thought it was Maple!" Misty laughed while running after the two girls.

"That's my girl." I mumbled. I felt my lips point upwards into a smile. Wait, I smiled again! UGH! Something is wrong with me!  
"Mrs. White, I'm closing the dojo early. I think I'm sick." I growled as I walked into my office again. I didn't wait for a reply. I picked up a few papers on my desk and notice a "Champions of The Regions" magazine near my computer. A sudden idea popped into my head. I sat down in my chair and began typing. I just know this is a bad idea.

**Time Skip as Dawn POV: The next day at her work**

I typed at my computer with my magnifying glasses. Apparently I needed them sometimes to read small text.

"Hey Dawn!" A voice cheered. I raised a brow and searched for the source of that voice.  
"Ha! I left your intercom on!" The voice laughed.

"Dang it May." I sighed.

"Anyways, I got another article for you." May laughed.  
"Alright, send it in." I signed. Sometimes my friend is too much to handle. After typing for a minute or so, May came in with a file in her hand. When she handed me the file, I saw she had a bruise on her arm.

"Sorry about that." I laughed. She rolled her eyes/

"Hello?" A voice asked. We both looked around.

"I think you left your intercom on too." I smirked.

"Dang it!" May complained running out of the room. I laughed as I opened up the file. Written in a small typed text, there was a note and some numbers.

_I think I'm sick so I might as well tell you. –Paul Shinji _

"What the?" I asked myself. Paul wrote a fake article? But why? My eyes widened as I covered my mouth from screaming. Paul Shinji, the boy who never shows emotions, just gave me his phone number. I couldn't help but to blush knowing Paul gave me his number. But why?

**End of Chapter**

Yay! End of chapter 5! Again I'm sorry. But I made Paul act totally different! But hey, that's what love does to a boy. So basically, Paul made a fake article just to give his number to Dawn. Can you say cute? But again, I'm sorry. I will update more even if it's the death of me! Sorry I'm crazy from not updating in a while. So yeah…Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Serena Yvette here with the next chapter! This will be a…Fun chapter. Just thinking about it makes me laugh. But this will be a short chapter since it sets up a plot for the next chapter. So anyways, to the reviews! Tally ho!

**Reviews**

**Chapter 5 Review by jtibb64: **Yeah. I feel like since Paul is a guy who doesn't show his emotions, he would be the shy type about 'love.' So the best thing he could think of is giving Dawn his number is by her work. But their relationship will grow next chapter. Thanks for reading!

**Reviews**

Let's get to the fun part!

**Dawn POV**

"WHAT!?" My two best friends exclaimed. I sighed. I knew telling them was a bad idea.

"So you're saying Paul gave you his number?" Misty asked. I nodded.

"Aw! That is so cute! Paul and Dawn sit-"

"Shut it." I growled cutting May off. May at 30 years of age, is still being so childish.

"You should call him!" Misty exclaimed. There was a knock at my door. We were currently all in my room on the couch.

"It's opened!" I called. Thank Arceus to ever knock on my door. Samantha came in with a stack of letters

"Miss Berlitz, here is your mail." She said and handed me the letters. I sighed. More fan mail is just what I need.

"Thank you Samantha. You can have the rest of the day off." I sighed as I went shuffling through the letters. Samantha nodded and left my room.

"You are so famous!" May shrieked.  
"I love my fans and all but it is sometimes a pain." I sighed. I would read most of the fan mail tonight. I placed about six letters on the table and intended to read the seventh now. I looked to the letter and raised a brow.  
"What's wrong?" Misty asked. I showed her the formal looking letter. It had a red seal on it had no address on it.

"Weird." May comment. I broke the seal and look to the letter. The text was written in a neat text and reeked of ink. I read it out loud:

"_Dearest Dawn L. Berlitz,_

_You are cordially invited to a ball. The ball will be at Parfum Palace. It will start princely at 7:00 on the next full moon. I hope you shall come.  
Sincerely,_

_Princess Saliva"  
_

"A ball?" Misty asked.  
"Princess who?" May asked.  
"Well Princess Saliva is a girl I meant in Sinnoh and she is the formal type so a ball does make sense." I explained.  
"Oh wow." Misty commented.

"Wait when is the next full moon?" May asked.  
"Uh I believe in two days." I shrugged.

"That's cool. By the way, Ash told me I can be gone for the whole month if I need. He said my sisters can always help him since he understands I barely get to see you girls." Misty explained.  
"Yay more girl time!" May cheered causing Misty and I to laugh. I swear, May can be childish but you got to love her for it.

"But that is good you are staying longer." I smiled.  
"You should call Paul." Misty suggested again.

"I will after the ball! You two can come if that makes you happy." I sighed. Both girls nodded and laughed. Sometimes I hate my friends.

**End of Chapter**

End of chapter 6! Yay! Again, this was a short chapter since I plan on having chapter 7 being a long chapter. At least I'm updating again. Right? So yeah…Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Serena Yvette here with the next chapter! I'm on a roll with a updating! Sorry if you're falling behind of it. The reason why I'm updating 24/7 is because the lack of chapters in the past two months. Again I'm sorry for that. So Parfum Palace is a different design. You will know once it's time for that part of the story. Time for the reviews!

**Chapter 5 Review by OblivionWings: **Don't worry. I'm updating a lot now that my computer is fixed! Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 5 Review by FallenSnowflakes33: **Paul really has to be in love if he was glad, smiled, and gave out his number. I mean, would Paul do that? Love does that kind of stuff to a boy. But thanks for loving the story. But don't worry. It's understandable. Sisterly love! XD But thanks for reading the story!

**Reviews**

Time for the show!

**Dawn POV**

Scenery flew by the limo's window. I looked into a compact mirror that I held in my blue clutch. My hair was held in a bun with a few strands in front of my face. My light purple eye shadow and pink lipstick was done perfectly.

"Thank you May and Misty." I mumbled to myself. They helped me for two hours or more to do my hair, makeup, and outfit. Speaking of outfits, I smoothed out a wrinkle on my purple sparkling dress. May and Misty thought a purple and blue theme would be perfect for this ball. I went along helplessly knowing if I tried to argue, it would just take forever to settle things out. I stuff the compact mirror back into my blue clutch as I saw that we arrived at the palace. My door opened and I got out of the limo. I saw over dozens of cars and limos and at least a dozen people just getting in the palace.

"Thank you Johnathon." I mumbled as I looked up at the towering palace.

"It was nothing ma'am. " Johnathon smiled. I began to walk toward the palace. My dress covered my blue heals. I entered the grand palace and the place was booming of life. Even for a ball, there was loud pop music playing. Tons of people were on the dance floor while other mingled around the edge of the dance floor. I saw two grand staircases leading to the dance floor as well. I bet someone is going to make a grand entrance on the stairs. I started making my way to the dance floor but I hiccup. Ugh. I hate the hiccups. I looked around and saw a refreshment table nearby. Maybe some water will was away the dumb hiccups. I squeezed myself past people to the table. My fingers wrapped around a clear class filled with water. I lifted the glass to my lips and began to drink the water.

"Troublesome girl," A voice behind me said. I choked on my water, surprised by the voice behind me. I whipped around to see the boy who gave me his number.

"P-Paul?" I stuttered. I mentally slapped myself for stuttering. Paul wore a black tux with a purple die. He only nodded.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out. I quickly covered my mouth again. UGH! What is with me blurting out random things to him?!

"I was invited here since I was I'm a two timing champion. I'm guessing you were invited since you own a big magazine company and you're a five time raining top coordinator." Paul shrugged. I was slightly annoyed at his guess. When did he become Mr. Know-it-all? So the only thing I could do was fire back a response.

"No. I was invited since I am a close friend of Princess Saliva." I explained.

"Yeah right." He snorted.  
"I have you know, I toke her place for a day so she could compete in a contest! She even gave me her Togekiss." I explained again.

"Whatever." Paul mumbled.

"You know, I would have called you and told you about it but I had to get ready for the ball." I smirked earning a small blush from Paul. If he didn't want to believe me, I would just rub it in his face that he gave me his number. Suddenly, all life stopped. Everyone stopped dancing and or talking as well as the music stopped. A spot light swung around hitting a figure on the grand staircase. The figure was identical to me. She wore a light blue gown that almost appears white. Her shoes were covered while her style was also matched mine.

"I'm so ever glad all of you could make it to this ball. I hope you shall enjoy. You may depart whenever you please. Enjoy." Princess Saliva smiled brightly as she descended down the stairs. Everyone one clapped as the music turned back on and chaos broke out on the dance floor.

"You two could be twins." Paul stated looking back to the princess and to Dawn. I only smirked as I saw Saliva walking towards us.

"Hey Saliva!" I cheered as I walked towards her. We both hugged each other.

"It's good seeing you Dawn. Is this your boyfriend?" Saliva asked. I blushed and glanced at Paul. He was blushing too.

"N-no! Saliva he is my friend! Anyways, this is Paul. Paul this is Saliva." I stated as my blush faded.  
"It is nice meeting you Paul. So Dawn, how is Togekiss?" Saliva asked.

"Togekiss is good. She helped me in a lot of contests." I smiled.

"Oh I'm glad she is doing what she loves." Saliva smiled.

"I guess you are close to her." Paul mumbled. I smirked to him before turning my attention back to Saliva.  
"So were you able to compete in any contests after you gave me Togekiss?" I asked.

"Sadly no." Saliva frowned. I heard someone call her name.

"Oh. If you excuse me, I must take my leave. Have fun." She smiled before wondering off into the crowd.

"Told you I knew Saliva." I smirked.

"Whatever troublesome." Paul rolled his eyes. In the middle of a pop song, a slow song began to play. About half of the people on the dance floor left while the other half partnered up with someone and began dancing.

"Trou-Uh I mean Dawn." Paul corrected. I look to him. He actually called me by my real name.

"Yes?" I asked.

"W-would you like to dance?" Paul asked with a blush. My cheek grew hot once again.

"S-sure." I answered with a blush similar to Paul's. I hesitantly my hand into Paul as he led me out onto the dance floor. Somehow, we made it into the center off the dance floor. I once again hesitated before wrapping my arms around his neck as he placed hands on my waist. I'm glad I toke dance classes when I was younger. We slowly began dancing to the soft music. I felt butterflies in my stomach and the world around me froze. It was only Paul and I. But why? I can't like him…Can I? But I didn't care. At the moment I was happy. Paul slowly twirled me around. Sparkles from my dress fell off and onto the floor.

"This is fun." I smiled. Paul only nodded but smiled. Paul Shinji just smiled at me! I hesitantly place my head on his chest. I was blushing and I could he was too but I didn't care. This felt…Right. As we dance, the world began to unfreeze as I heard screaming. I left my head from Paul's chest and felt shaking.

"W-what the?" I asked as chandeliers fell from the ceiling and shattered against the floor. People were tumbling and bumping into each other.

"EARTHQUAKE!" A voice screamed. I gasped as Paul held me close to protect me.  
"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Princess Saliva yelled. Someone bumped into Paul and me causing us to separate.

"Dawn!" Paul yelled.

"Paul!" I shrieked. Another person ran into me. That caused me to be away from Paul even more.

**Paul POV**

Dumb people! Dumb ball! DUMB EVERYTHING! I pushed people away trying to get to Dawn. I glanced up as another chandelier shattered dangerously close to Dawn. Thank Arceus she didn't get hurt though. I also saw a large piece of rock fall down.  
"DAWN!" I warned. Dawn turned to look to me with a terrified expression as the rock fell on her head. Red escaped from her head as she fell onto the floor.  
"DAWN!" I screamed again.

**End of Chapter**

Don't hate me! This tragic accident is going to bring Paul and Dawn closer together! So I raised the rated thing to T since blood was mentioned in this chapter. Well not directly but just to be safe. But end of chapter 7! A BIG cliff hanger. So yeah…Bye.


End file.
